endernightbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Serena Kenway is the Adopted Daughter of Conner Edward Kenway , and thus she is the oldest child of Conner Edward Kenway. She had an Adopted brother called Edward Kenway who is the oldest blood-related Child of Conner Edward Kenway. She appears in The Old Future alongside her friends, and she seems to like Zandar a lot. Apperance She is a human female with skin that has the apperance of being slightly red. Her hair is light brown and she usually keeps it up in a bun with some strands going over her shoulders. Her eyes are a pale red and they seem to always be filled with sadness for an unknown reason, and she usually has a sad look on her face. She wears a purple dress while doing her job and while not doing her job, and she also has white socks with a purple band near the top and brown shoes. Personality She tends to be rather shy, especially around new people who she hasn't met before that she isn't targeting. She is very good at focusing on what it is that she is aiming to do and will rarely ever get distracted by anything. She doesn't like it when people presume that she is weak just because she is female and wears a dress and she tends to show them by using her superior knowledge and fighting skills. She seems to have a passion for learning new things, and is always up for challenges. Relationships Conner Kenway She shows to have loved her Adoptive father quite a lot, and always looked up to him. She follows what he says very well and so, she had learnt a lot from him. He was the one who taught her the Assassin's Creed which she mostly follows unless the situation calls for her to break it. Sometimes he annoys her though, but she never tells him that he does. Edward Kenway She actually doesn't like her brother that much. She finds him rude and arrogant and she just really hates how he acts, especially when around her. She always proves that she is better in fights though, but most people are on his side just because he is male and just because he is actually the proper oldest child of Conner. Zandar NightBlade She seems to like him quite a bit and thinks that she can help him become more trusty, and she usually puts a lot of trust into him anyway. She likes to hang around with him and tends to just be there with him because she can. Other Stuff She actually knows how to sail because Conner taught her how to, but she doesn't think that she is going to need to know how to sail a ship. Her origins are unknown and so she just appears to have come out of no-where and she seems to have little-to-no knowledge about her past life as well. She seems to have a sweet tooth. It isn't widely known but she does suffer from some minor anxiety. It isn't known about how she deals with it though.